


Brotherly Bomb Love

by luminous588



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, American History RPF, Historical Fiction, Historical RPF, US History RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, America and Japan are parents in a highly toxic relationship, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hiroshima/Nagasaki's ship name is Hirosaki, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nazi Germany, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Seriously messed up Idk why I wrote this, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twins, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous588/pseuds/luminous588
Summary: ✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. brothers by fate lovers by choice .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two brothers with no one but each other in the world rebuild themselves from the bottom up after their joint traumatic incidents...Hiro and Naga are twins who've been devoid of their mother's love since birth. Things take a twist when the brothers try to discover what it truly means to be loved.
Relationships: Hiroshima/Nagasaki, Hiroshima/Nagasaki/Pearl Harbor, Japan/America, Japan/Germany, japan/China
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Angels of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the shebang. Uh so we were talking about literally don't remember what, but my friend (littledemon66) wanted to come up with a last name for a Japanese character, that didn't have one yet. So, naturally, us, being the World War 2 fanatics that we are, decided to incorporate (blurted, really, we're really stupid we don't "incorporate" anything) the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings. So, we kind of combined the two names together, and it escalated—the product you will be witnessing now, will be the proof of our insanity.  
> Also note: I take the bombings seriously, and know the long-lasting effects it caused. I feel terribly for the real cities, and the people it affected, but a little humor hurt no one.  
> Enjoy~

**1941, World War II**

_25 years old_

Japan had always been concerned about the detrimental situational relationship between her two sons — Hiroshima and Nagasaki. As twin brothers, she had always known that her life as a mother would be relatively difficult. As children, the twins had been a handful, but she could tell that her sons loved and cared for each other --- a lot. It had never occurred to her that things would end up like this. The boys were still her precious little boys, but after she had married America, she could sense something off with her sons. Even after 15 years of being married to America, she realized that her boys never really understood their stepfather's intentions for them --- she wanted to believe that America genuinely cared for her children, as she did for his fifty. The first time she'd seen them, she had said nothing. _It's just a phase_ , she thought to herself. _They're just rebelling against the new father figure in their lives_. She had hoped. She really had hoped.

**1929, Pre-World War Era**

_13 years old_

Hiroshima and Nagasaki, being twins and their mother's favorite children, were genuinely happy in their seemingly perfect family. As children, they never experienced pain, as they were too young to remember their father and their mother's tears as she let their father go. For several years, Japan devoted her attention to her children but had failed to pay attention to her twins. Hiroshima and Nagasaki had been best friends as children and were angels, so their mother never had to worry. Hiroshima and Nagasaki only ever had each other and called each other by their personal nicknames for each other. Nagasaki would laughingly call his brother Hiro, while Hiro would teasingly tackle "Naga" for calling him, Hiro. Fate would have never guessed that this loving relationship between the two siblings would ever come to this...

At first, it started off slowly, with Hiro and Naga starting to share a bed in their shared bedroom. As being the lonely twins they were, they could never sleep next to mother, as she was never home at night. The boys could've guessed what their mother was doing --- from partying at multiple clubs to crying, drunk outside their house on a cool, breezy, summer's evening, the boys had witnessed or heard about it all. Their mother loved them very much so, but she could never properly express her sorrow or grief to her children. The twins, worried about their mother's condition, had tried to help her once, but she had drunkenly waved them away. She told them in the morning that she had never done so, and the boys were free to talk to her anytime. The twins, heartbroken for their mother, just wanted to reach out and talk to her. Hiro and Naga repeatedly tried to talk to Japan, even when drunk, but she could never look them in the face --- she was embarrassed in front of her boys --- her two, sweet, precious boys who had to witness their mother in her most broken situation.

Receiving no deep-felt love from their mother, the boys had no one to turn to except to themselves. Their father never called them, and they, in turn, never knew their father. Their mother refused to talk about him in front of them, in fear that they would leave her to go to their father. After all, who would want to stay with such a broken, shattered, mess? However, this was exactly Japan's problem. She could never see the concern in her sons' eyes when they looked at her, when they embraced her, when they would try to talk to her --- she never saw it. Hiro and Naga, neglected by their mother, would in turn head to their room, where they would play 'House,' where Hiro and Naga each took turns to be the mom and the dad. They swore to themselves that they would never let their children suffer --- even if they were stuffed animals.

As time progressed, the twins grew each day. From five to thirteen years of age, as their mother's neglect increasingly became worse, the twins grew closer. One such night, when the boys were thirteen, their mother had scolded them for getting an A- on a school exam. They could never say a single word to their poor mother --- they could not bring themselves to tell her that it was their thirteenth birthday. How could they tell her that? --- Only the day before they had witnessed her sobbing uncontrollably, her voice hoarse --- the boys could tell that she'd been sobbing for hours. They tried to be understanding of her situation and knew that she held great expectations for them. Instead, they apologized to her and quietly trodded into their bedroom. It was this night that it began --- their thirteenth birthday.


	2. In Our Past

**1941, World War II**

_25 years old_

Japan stood by the bedroom door, tears streaming down her face, hand covering her mouth. She did not want to experience this. She did not want to believe it. To her, Hiroshima and Nagasaki had been her perfect little angels. She knew them to be her little boys. Had she realized that they had been distant since they became young adults? No, she had been concerned with the well-being of her other troublesome children. But she loved them just the same...maybe even more. In her eyes, they were sweet, sensitive boys, who were her rock while she was grieving over her divorce. Although they were young, she could see her boys had a caring look on their faces when they approached her. None of her other children could ever seem to hear her pitiful cries as she sat --- alone --- on the porch, trying to drown the pain away. However, in her drunken haze, she could remember two small, innocent faces coming down the stairs to ask her, _Mommy? Is evevything okay?_ She could remember chuckling slightly as she finished the last of her drink --- every day a new one --- and trying to stand up and hug her sweet boys. To see her boys trying to be considerate of their mother at such a young age --- even when they were mispronouncing words --- but still able to express their concern for her, broke her heart. That night, she could only remember thinking, _What am I doing?_ Though, all she could remember was complete blackness after she tried stumbling to the boys to envelop them in a tight embrace. Japan did not know what happened afterward.

**1921, Pre World War Era**

_5 years old_

They could hear their mother crying. Again, she was scaring the two boys. They tried every day --- _every day_ \--- to calm their mother down, but to no avail. Their siblings, somehow, seemed to never hear. They seemed to be the only ones --- to care. As they approached downstairs, they could see the silhouette of their mother, on the porch, downing her fifth bottle. The twins did not know what she was drinking, but to them, their mother seemed to really like the drink...it made her unconscious and pour out her feelings to anyone who would listen. The boys observed their mother for a minute. Every day she put on a front of being strong, confident, and ready to handle her responsibility as a mother. However, it was at night, much like today, where she would show that she was a human after all. The boys slowly approached till they could see their mother's red face. She turned to them, and her face gave them a crooked smile of sorts, and she turned away again. They asked her, _What's wrong?_ and _Is everything okay?_ but she didn't respond and let out a hoarse giggle. They turned to each other and Japan made an attempt to stand up, and she wobbled on her feet drunkenly. She raised her hands, and both Hiro and Naga recognized that movement --- it was similar to when she would raise her hands to make their backs black and blue. They turned and ran up the stairs before they could feel the pain on their skin. The routine the twins were used to was that their mother would raise her hands immediately after anything wrong was done by them. They felt the pain --- through a belt, her bare hands, and sometimes kitchen utensils. Usually, though, immediately after she would apologize and tell them that they were her perfect little angels. She would repeatedly tell them that she was sorry and that it would never happen again. She would tell them that she was only out of her mind for a few minutes and she hoped that the twins would forgive her. She would cry for the twins to forgive her, and the twins smiled and wiped away her tears and told her, _Of course, mommy. We love you_. She would smile and embrace them, as the twins winced in pain as she accidentally brushed her hands across their purple marks. They would smile back and attempt to hug their mother back with their small, blackened hands, as to them, this was love. To them, this was the only time their mother would embrace them. The only time that they could feel her love.

Although they would secretly suffer in silence and pain, they tried to understand their mother. They observed her as she worked two jobs every day and sometimes she entertaining her children by drawing silly characters. They would laugh and she would smile at them, trying to explain to them the concept of what she was drawing. Out of all her forty-seven children, Hiroshima and Nagasaki seemed to be the most interested in their mother's talks. They could tell that Japan truly cared about her drawings, although their siblings treated them as pieces of entertainment that their mother drew for them. As they observed Japan, they saw a genuine passion in her eyes --- something they could not otherwise see. Maybe, just maybe, was this love?


	3. Shackle the Lie

**1921, Pre World War Era**

_Hiroshima and Nagasaki → 5 years old_

However, although they could understand their mother's pain --- it was still very painful for them. As they attempted to try to hide their scars from their peers, they caught themselves wondering just why they felt the need to hide their scars. Although their mother had reassured them that it was okay for parents to do this to their children --- why did they feel ashamed of it? Perhaps deep down, deep down in their small souls, they could feel that what their mother said was a lie. A lie to make herself feel better after she raised her hands at her children --- her two most supposedly perfect angels. Perhaps that's why the boys were afraid to reveal their marks, afraid that their peers would ask what those black and purple marks that looked strangely beautiful were. If they were to answer their friends what their mother had told them --- the twins were afraid that their peers would look at them curiously and tell them innocently that _their_ parents never did so with them. What would the twins do if they found out that their mother had lied? To spare their beloved mother's feelings, the boys found themselves wearing large, oversized sweaters to cover up their mother's scars. After all, this was love --- wasn't it?

Love? What was it? The twins had always read that word in their mother's hand-drawn 'comics,' which she donned _mangas_. They would come home from school and enjoy the mangas that their mother drew, following closely with the storyline. One word that always stood out to them was, "love." The main characters of the manga always seemed to repeat that word carelessly to each other, to their family members, to anyone. However, the twins did not know what the word itself meant. Perhaps it meant to care for someone? If so, then why had their mother never told them those words? Did she not care for them? She repeatedly said _sorry_ but the boys could not recall her ever uttering the phrase, _I love you_. to them. Did she not care for them? Hiroshima hit his brother lightly over the head. _Of course, mom loves us. Don't say that about mommy ever again_. Nagasaki touched his head and nodded his head. For all he knew, his older twin by two minutes was his role model. He would follow his brother, and if his brother did not see anything wrong with their mother's behavior, then he would also bury it deep down, never to be touched.


	4. Taste of Heaven

**1921, Pre World War Era**

_Hiroshima and Nagasaki → 5 years old_

The first time they ever heard the word _Christmas_ was when they were six years of age. At school, they had a "Christmas Party," while the boys did not know what it was. Their peers laughed at them and teasingly asked them if they'd ever gotten presents from their parents. The twins looked at each other, utterly confused. They innocently asked their classmates, _Parents?_ The response they got shocked them --- all their peers had a mother _and_ a father? They didn't know what a _father_ was. After their peers incredulously looking at the twins, they explained what a father was. The twins had no memory of a figure like that in their lives. As far as they could remember, only their mother had ever been with them. Who was their father? Could he tell them, _I love you_?

One of their friends, genuinely curious about these seemingly shielded boys, approached them, eager to ask them why they knew nothing that other children had been taught since before school? As she approached them, she saw Nagasaki remove his scarf, and Hiroshima remove a small bottle. She stopped abruptly in her tracks. She could see black and blue scars on Nagasaki's neck, decorating his neck, almost resembling sorrowful flowers. She observed the twins as Hiroshima opened the bottle cap and gingerly applied something to Nagasaki's neck. She could hear Hiroshima muttering, _It'll be okay, Naga. Don't cry._ Her curiosity piqued, she ran over to the twins.

Seeing her, Nagasaki's eyes widened and he scrambled to get his scarf from Hiroshima. He quickly tried to cover the black, blue, purple scars, but it was too late. She cheerfully and naively asked the twins what was on Nagasaki's neck. Hirosaki snapped at her to mind her own business, so she quickly retreated backward. She reassured Hirosaki that she meant no harm --- just wanted to be friends with them. To her, they seemed lonely at school and saw the desire to play with the other children in their eyes. She just wanted to know more about these two curious boys. Hiroshima seemed to grow softer at her words and Nagasaki gave her a bright smile. She asked them when their birthday was so she could know if they were older than her in childish curiosity. Nagasaki nervously answered her, _December twenty-fifth_. Her eyes opened wide --- how could these boys not know of Christmas? --- it was their birthday! While she pondered, the twins could only help but wonder, is this love? Making their first friend --- making friends --- is that love? Could they finally experience love?

**Author's Note:**

> PLS IM BEGGING FOR KUDOS I LIVE FOR VALIDATION, JUST LEAVE ME COMMENTS AND VALIDATION AND I'LL FUCKING WRITE MORE I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD, ATHEIST, AND AGNOSTIC PERSON.  
> anyways, <3


End file.
